


Love's Gonna Get You Down

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Crazy John, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, basically all i need to say, murder hooray!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john is not a nice fellow when hes gone trickster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Gonna Get You Down

**Author's Note:**

> this made me physically sick to write be warned

He smiles at the small group of friends all huddled together, bright blue eyes shifting to see lime, lavender and ruby staring back at him. He grins, stepping closer to the one on the left, Jade. He kicks her away from the rest of the group, forcing her onto her side and away from the wall. He leans down, gripping the collar of her shirt and roughly pulling up, so she's sitting how he wants her to. She makes a high pitched noise, presumably a scream as he lifts his weapon of choice, a large lollipop with pink and baby blue swirls. He giggles as he lines it up with her temple. He sees tears well up in her eyes. He pulls the weapon back behind his shoulders. Then he takes a deep breath, smiles, and brings the face of the heavy confection down into her skull, shattering her right cheek and jawbone. She makes a sharp sound when he hits her, and no more after that than two or three shuddering breaths. _One down, two to go,_ he thinks.

He kneels in front of Rose and Dave, "Which one of you is up first?" He laughs when they look at each other with horror in their eyes. He unties Rose's gag, and she licks her lips, tears brimming her eyes, "Me. I'll go first." Dave looks at her worriedly and Rose shakes her head solemnly. "No, Dave. I'm sorry. Goodbye, brother dearest." John reaches around behind Rose and unties her hands, and helps her to stand. She looks so very confused, and he loves it. He leads her to the other side of the room, before spinning her around and kicking her hard in the back of one of her knees. She yelps and crumbles, whipping around so she's on her back instead of her stomach. "So, Rose." She props herself up on her elbows and lifts an eyebrow. He smiles, dropping down so he's straddling her. "You told her you loved her, right?" Rose opens her mouth to answer but is cut off with John's lips. She pulls her head back quickly, scowling. "John, you know-" She sucks in a tight breath and looks down at her chest. There's a thick wooden dowel protruding from the left side of her. He stands and she opens her mouth to scream, but all that comes out is a choked gasp and John stomps on the other side of her ribcage. She lifts her arms with the last of her strength to remove the stick of the lollipop from her chest but falls short, her hands resting on her chest. He slides the weapon from her still warm corpse, and leans down to kiss her bloodied mouth once more.

John whips around when he hears a sharp sob. Dave is up. Rose must have untied him. That's why they were sitting so close together. He growls and the bright blue of his eyes is clouded with rage. He giggles, "Davey, where are you going?" John cocks his head and lifts the lollipop up over his shoulder. Dave shudders hard and steps back. Right into the wall of the darkened room. John bounces into the air, hovering still for a moment before darting towards Dave. Dave jumps, shaking hard as John closes in on him, grinning like a maniac. John leans in close, breathing on Dave's face, "Dave, have I ever-," he giggles, "-ever told you how pretty you are?" Dave's eyes flicker from John's face to the bloodied confection, not sure what to say. John swings the lollipop into Dave's skull, cracking it open and spilling brain matter and blood on to the wall and the lollipop. Dave's scream soon turns into a mess of nothing but gross squelchy sounds. John grins as the smaller boy sinks to the floor before him. He sits in front of the blonde, pulling him into his lap. _Even more beautiful when he's sleeping,_ John thinks. He kisses the cadaver of his friend, smiling at the taste of iron that's leaked down from the hole in his skull. "I wonder what he tastes like," John wonders. He reaches up, picking out a bit of grey matter and bringing it to his lips. He places it in his mouth, biting down on the soft tissue. He chews it slowly, savoring the flavor before swallowing it. He licks his lips, pulling out and eating more of his former best friend's brain. He decides that he likes the taste, but it starts to lose it's charm as Dave's body becomes cooler. He decides to hurry up and get to the best part of this all instead of continuing to eat his friend. John stands, pulling Dave's body away from the wall. He kneels in front of the carcass and takes Dave's pants and boxers off. He removes his own and sticks two fingers into his mouth, slicking them with spit. He pulls his fingers out and roughly shoves them into Dave, immediately starting to scissor his fingers. After he's deemed the stretching sufficient, he spits into his hand and slicks himself up. John lines up and presses in slowly. John pulls his hips back and then shoves back into Dave's small frame. After he's finished, he stands, getting dressed again and surveying his work. The stench of death and iron fills the room.

John wakes up, screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> also the skull crushing + brain eating part was based on a nightmare i had  
> it was a lucid nightmare


End file.
